Hope
by Mistake-kun
Summary: Tears are for people who still have hope, I no longer have any tears to cry, therefor I have no hope left to embrace.


Warning: Er...Implied twincest...kind of...(one sided?), first fic!(Yeah, that's a warning appearantly)

Disclaimer: If it was mine I wouldn't be writing a fanfic right now :D

* * *

_ Tears are for the people who still have hope_

_I no longer have any tears to cry_

_Therefor I must have no hope left to embrace._

* * *

"He doesn't have an interest in anyone other than Haruhi right now..." 

'He doesn't have interest in me.'

"He said that you didn't even have the decency to write your name on the note, were you afraid of something?"

'Yeah, of rejection.'

"Then why did you give him the note?"

'Because he needed to know.'

"You needed your heart broken?"

'It's not broken yet, there's still a ray of hope that he'll come.'

"Maybe...but you know that he'll never love you back."

'If I just wait a little longer, he might show up, I'm not going to let go of that hope.'

He continued to wait, leaning back against the tree. There was really no point in waiting now, but there was that small amount of hope that he refused to let go of. Hearing his phone ring, he gently placed it next to his ear, whispering out a small, "Yes?"

"Oi, Koaru! How did the little meeting go?"Hikaru was laughing with Haruhi while talking to him, making him bite his lip.

"It went fine I suppose."Kaoru was glad that they were talking over the phone, now Hikaru couldn't see that he was trying his best not to cry, and yet he was sad because Hikaru wasn't there to comfort him.

"Is she still waiting there?" Koaru knew that Hikaru had moved the phone away from his mouth to talk with Haruhi, small bits of their conversation still coming to the other end.

"Yeah."

"After two hours? Man, she must be desperate...wait, what are you still doing there, aren't you going home"  
Hikaru waited impatiantly for his answer, wanting to get back to his 'date' with Haruhi.

"I want to wait."he dropped the phone when Hikaru agreed and hung up, scratching the once flawless features.  
He too, went down next to the phone, back leaning against the bare tree. 'He might come...he might'

* * *

He hadn't known when he started crying, but he was, and all he was doing was staring at the cloudy sky of December. Looking at the discarded phone, he shakily picked it up and dialed Hikaru's number, familure yet different. 

"Yeah, What is it Koaru?"said person took a small breath.

"I-I was wondering if you were going to come to the school."he hoped that his crying voice didn't make itself known to his brother, or perhaps he did?

"No, wasn't planning on it. Is she still there or something? Tell her to leave."Hikaru huffed out.

"She's not leaving...she still believes that you're going to show up."

'I won't leave, if I do...then there's no more hope...I'm staying right here...'

"Man, just leave her then, she'll follow suit eventually."

"I said that I was waiting for her though Hikaru."Koaru heard his brother sigh before muttering a small good-bye. 'I'm waiting for 'her' because you won't wait for 'her' anymore...'

The ray of light that was there before was beginning to fade. Tear brimmed eyes slowly overflew. 'Just a little bit longer, I want to have hope for a little bit longer.' But the hope died out the minute the sun ceased to shine. Hikaru was at home and the crying figure sat in a ball beneath the tree, silently waiting as his eyes stared blankly at the grounds of Ouran High School.

"I was your secret admirer...you know that Hikaru? And yet you blew me off again...sometimes I have to wonder to myself, is there any hope left for me?" he let the small yellow paper fall out of his firm grasp. There was blood marking it, and when he looked at his hand he saw that his nails had pierced his skin sometime in the hours he had been waiting.

Closing the blood marked hand he slowly stood up, walking past the delicate paper as if it were another piece of trash that he needed to pay no heed to. No tears came to his eyes as he walked through the gates of the school, he was tired of crying, crying was for people who still had hope. He had no hope left, therefor he had no tears left to cry. Picking up his phone again he was greeted with Hikaru's yell of concern.

"Where have you been!?"

"Waiting."

"She's still there!?"

"No, she just left, she gave up."

"Thank God, hurry home, dinner was served well over an hour ago."

"Yes."

And he let his hand drop down to his side. Still no tears were able to form in the blank hazel eyes,  
there was still no hope. He was a broken marrionette, the strings snapped and the joints seemingly frozen, just like his shattered heart.

And behind him, inside the wonderous school of Ouran, that yellow paper blew away, just like the fragile boy in which had wrote it.

* * *

_'Dear Hikaru,_

_I really like you Hikaru, I always have, but now I think that I might just love you, and I always will. Please meet me today after school at the bare tree near the gates of school. You're the only one for me Hikaru, forever and a day._

_Sincerely,_

* * *

A daffodil was placed in the bottom left hand corner. It symbolized that they're the only ones for you, but the take back of it is the other meaning, unrequited love. It was a double-edged sword that cut through the heart of the one that had hope that the reciever would understand, but he didn't, so it cut through the heart and shredded his hope. 

Drops started to fall from the sky, and if anyone was close enough to the staggering boy, they would know that he's cried as many tears and his hope was crushed just as many times.

* * *

Well, first fic. Please feel free to tell me your opinion! Hope you liked it 

Mistake-kun


End file.
